1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lithographic projection apparatus and more particularly to lithographic projection apparatus including a system for maintaining mirror reflectivity.
2. Background of the Related Art
The term “patterning structure” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to means that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the said pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning structure include:                A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.        A programmable mirror array. An example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. More information on such mirror arrays can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,193, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning structure as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
In the case of the current invention, the projection system will generally consist of an array of mirrors, and the mask will be reflective; see, for example, the apparatus discussed in WO 99/57596. The radiation in this case is preferably electromagnetic radiation in the extreme ultraviolet (EUV) range. Typically, the radiation has a wavelength below about 50 nm, preferably below about 20 nm and most preferably below about 15 nm. An example of a wavelength in the EUV region which is gaining considerable interest in the lithography industry is 13.4 nm, though there are also other promising wavelengths in this region, such as 11 nm, for example.
An example of the radiation system suitable for use with such radiation is described in WO 00/36471. Such a radiation system may comprise a condenser suitable for use with EUV as described in EP 1037113.
The source of EUV radiation is typically a plasma source, for example a laser-produced plasma or a discharge source. The laser-produced plasma source may comprise water droplets, xenon or a solid target which is irradiated by a laser to generate EUV radiation. Examples of suitable laser-produced plasma sources are described in EP 1109427. A discharge source comprises a plasma which is generated by a discharge between two electrodes. Suitable examples of discharge sources include capillary discharge, plasma focus and Z-pinch-type sources, such as for instance those described in co-pending European Patent Application No. 01305671.8.
A common feature of any plasma source is the inherent production of fast ions and atoms, which are expelled from the plasma in all directions. These particles can be damaging to the collector and condenser mirrors which are generally multilayer mirrors, with fragile surfaces. This surface is gradually degraded due to the impact, or sputtering, of the particles expelled from the plasma and the lifetime of the mirrors is thus decreased.
The sputtering effect is particularly problematic for the collector mirror. The purpose of this mirror is to collect radiation which is emitted in all directions by the plasma source and direct it towards other mirrors in the illumination system. The collector mirror is positioned very close to, and in line-of-sight with, the plasma source and therefore receives a large flux of fast particles from the plasma. Other mirrors in the system are generally damaged to a lesser degree by sputtering of particles expelled from the plasma since they may be shielded to some extent.
A measure which has previously been used and which does address the problem of damage to the mirrors, is to reduce the impact of the particle flux on the mirrors using a background gas of helium to impede the particles by collisions. However, this type of technique cannot reduce the sputtering rate to an acceptable level while keeping the background pressure of helium low enough to ensure sufficient transparency to the radiation beam. An alternative method is therefore required to address this problem.